


The Secret

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Sam has a secret.





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written as a short story for a class, but a translation and a bit of tweaking made it into this...
> 
>  
> 
> For those wondering, I have no gender pronouns in the handed in short story, regarding the main character, but it is implied that it is gay... I need help...

_ I don’t want to talk about it, Miss. _  That’s what I want to say to that teacher.  That’s what I want to exclaim to anyone and everyone who’ll listen to me.   _ I don’t want to talk about him. _   He who never leaves me alone.

 

 I see him in the hall at school, and I visibly shrink and shy away.  I pretend I don’t exist, for maybe then I won’t and he won’t see me, but he does.  He always does. He always sees me, and approaches me with a feral grin and his eyes are wild.  Every day he drags me into the janitor’s closet and does unspeakable things to me. He does it again today.  He drags me inside and gives me more bruises to hide from the teachers. Then he leaves like nothing has happened, leaving me behind like a forgotten toy.  Like he didn’t do what he just did. I collect myself and wait a few minutes before I manage to get my legs under myself again and leave the closet, back to my locker to get the books I need for the rest of the day.

 

 I’m walking home when a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala sedan slides to a stop beside me.  A door opens and without a word, I’m getting dragged into the car. The door closes and I sit there silently, waiting.  I know what comes next. It happened every single day. It was  _ him _ .  I feel a shiver down my spine as I think back to all the places he’s brought me.  The forest, his room, sometimes to a motel. He has to be careful so no one notices us.  Nobody can see what he does to me. With my slim, lanky body, my too-long hair and the way I limp every morning, many try to guess what he does to me.  They’re thinking he hurts me, hits me.

 

 As soon as we’re out of sight, the car is parked and we’re out of the car, he grabs me. He holds me against the wall, a tree, the car itself, or sometimes just the ground.  I grab onto his arms and look up into those striking green eyes of his, I feel his muscles move under his shirt. My breath quickens, my eyes widen, and I wait for it. He takes a step closer, and then it happens.

 

 Our lips meet, and my body melts against his.  Like it always does.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
